Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, You're Pregnant
by Lister4eva
Summary: Rory said no to Logan but met up with him at the end of the campaign trail in California, they had a night of passion, but Logan said he needed a bit of space so Rory got on a plane back to New York. 6 weeks later Rory realizes she is pregnant. Hope you like it... I have been working on this for ages.
1. Chapter 1

Rory was scared, she was heading towards California, she would be interviewing business owners and citizens to gauge what they think about the prospective president, she had the list in front of her and right at the bottom was a person she hadn't seen in 8 months. They hadn't spoken and she was worried. The bus stopped and she disembarked and looked at the hotel in front of her, it wasn't the best but it was better than sleeping on the bus, checking in and getting settled, she decided she would get them all out of the way quickly. Making her way to each business office in turn she asked some questions and before she knew it the day was out. Collapsing on to her bed she looked at her list, seeing the only name left she shook her head and got ready for bed.

Rory awoke next morning with a feeling of dread enveloping her, she showered and dressed before going to find coffee, her rationed supply had been used yesterday morning and with the complimentary coffee's on offer in the offices she had visited she had not had to find more. Walking down the street she entered a small cafe, walking up to the counter she ordered 2 large cups of black coffee and a large cup with hazelnut creamer. Waiting on her order she hadn't noticed the Blonde man who was sat not far away from her at a small table, he however, had noticed her.

"Rory? What are you doing here?"

Rory reached for her tray of coffee's then heard his voice, looking down momentarily she shook her head and turned, putting a small smile on her face,

"Oh Hi, I'm on the Obama Campaign Trail, I have some interviews to do then I'm going back, your actually on my list, i mean if you don't want to do the interview its fine, I can leave without it, or if its because of me, I can give you my list of questions and you can email your answers directly to my editor"

"Rory your rambling, its fine, can we do it here though, i have the day off today" Logan gestured to the small table across the shop with a laptop and newspapers strewn over it. He wasn't sure how he felt about seeing her again. Rory then took a proper look at him and saw that he looked bigger, maybe more muscular and his hair looked lighter, he had a Polo shirt on that hugged his arms and some Khaki trousers on, as she brought her eyes back up to look at his face, she noticed the smirk on his face and blushed knowing she had been caught checking him out. She walked over to the table and sat down, he closed the laptop and moved the papers. Logan looked at her and noticed she seemed to be thinking.

"Can we not talk about you know... **that**" he emphasized the word. "I just want to answer your questions"

Rory pulled her notebook and tape recorder out of her bag and began the interview, the questions she needed to ask were quickly over with and afterwards they continued to chat, just fluffy stuff, nothing that required them to think about the proposal or the break up, laughing and joking both of them forgetting the awkwardness of the situation.

Rory realized quickly that they were flirting, she felt the glow of her skin every time he smirked, the smirk she had once wanted to smack off his entitled face, leaning forward slightly and looking up at him with her 'so innocent' look that he had once loved, Logan instinctively reached forward and brushed a wave of her hair that had fallen forward, behind her ear, as his finger tips caressed her skin, Rory felt a shiver go down her spine and their eyes connected, pools of the brightest blue connecting with dark chocolate orbs, Logan moved forward slowly and his lips caressed hers, brushing lightly against each other, Rory ran her fingers through his hair and, as if an unspoken permission had passed between them, Logan pressed his lips to hers, Rory closed her eyes and moved forward, as they both stood, Rory could feel his strong arms wrap around her, pulling her in and molding her body to his. Breaking from the kiss when the need for oxygen became too much, they looked at each other, staring for what seemed like forever before Logan reached for her things and began stuffing them into her bag, grabbing his laptop in one hand and her hand in his other he pulled her out of the shop, rushing down the street, she let herself be pulled into a building, then into an elevator. His hands were everywhere all at once, kissing furiously up against the padded wall, the elevator dinged and Rory suddenly felt empty again as he stopped kissing her and pulled her along, before she knew its she was being pressed up against the inside of a door, in her lust drunk daze she registered that they seemed to be in a room with a TV and a couch off to one side, but those thoughts were quickly replaced as Logan moved down her body placing small kisses on her neck, then collar bone as he unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it out from where it was tucked into her skirt, moving his mouth over the lace bra that hid her breasts from him his tongue encircled her raised nipple gently bringing it into his mouth, her moans spurned him on and he moved over to her other breast, enjoying them both equally. Rory's hands had found their way to his buttons, becoming frustrated with the buttons she pulled at his shirt, smiling when the buttons popped open and her hands began to roam his body, Logan pulled her mouth onto his once more and moaned when he felt her soft fingertips brush over his growing erection. Reaching for his zipper his trousers were quickly dropped and he groaned as he felt her fingers invade the waistline of his boxers, pushing them down slowly, he couldn't take it when he was finally released from his prison, pushing her firmly up against the door once more, he raised her skirt to her waist and rubbed his fingers over her moistened panties, moving his fingers back and forth she clung to him for dear life, wrapping her legs loosely around his body, gasping in his ear,

"I need you now"

Logan pulled her panties to the side and pushed himself into her, hearing her growl in his ear he pulled out and pushed in again faster and harder, keeping up the pace, he felt her body go slightly rigid and begin to shake, he knew he was pushing her over the edge and when he felt her fall he allowed himself to join her, sweaty and panting they stayed connected, up against the door, he felt her breathing even out and kicked his pants fully off so he didn't fall whilst he carried her to the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed, he began to pull away but she woke with a start and smiled at him, kissing her again, Logan felt her hips wiggle and felt himself begin to wake.

That afternoon became night and night became morning, both had explored each other's bodies, making sure nothing had changed over the 8 months they hadn't seen each other, they're break up forgotten in their lust fueled state.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan woke up first and the previous days activities flooded back to him, Sitting up in bed he looked at the sleeping form next to him, he shook his head and pulled himself towards the bathroom, his feelings rushed into his head as he showered, wondering how he could do this to himself and her, he dried himself quickly and got dressed, exiting the room he began to pace.

Rory sat up abruptly as she heard the bedroom door closed, she had been feigning sleep for sometime and silently freaking out, she went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, pulling her hair into a bun she showered then went looking for her discarded clothes, finding everything, she quickly got dressed, entering the living room she saw Logan pacing,

"I need space" he quickly told her, then watched as she exited his hotel room, without allowing him to finish his sentence, sighing slightly he wondered if it would be easier this way, she had walked out of his life again and this time it might be easier to move on, it might be better that she had walked out without saying a word, without throwing a tantrum, without even looking at him properly. Now he felt like crap.

Rory walked through the hotel in a daze, stepping up to the curb, hailing a cab as the fresh air hit her full in the face. It didn't take the cab long to take her back to her assigned room in the hotel, she would be flown home tomorrow with the rest of the reporters and photographers on the campaign, but looking around her at the dimly lit, shabby room, she couldn't wait, she needed girl time, she needed her mom. It didn't take long for Rory to get her flight back to Connecticut. flipping the cellphone open whilst she waited in line, she called the number she had tried so hard to forget, leaving a short message, she turned her phone off. Only when seated did Rory let herself cry and be angry at the many stupid decisions she had made in life.

_In the hotel_

Logan swirled the mixture around the glass, the ice having melted long ago, he stared at his cellphone, silently willing it to ring, almost jumping out of his skin when it did ring, seeing the caller ID, he recognized his old number,

"Hello?"

"Hey Mate, I have just received a very interesting voice mail"

"Oh" Logan knew what had happened and began shaking his head, "no no no no no"

"Oh yes, yes yes" Finn said in a voice full of glee, "Reporter Girl said she had a wonderful time with me last night and that she would give me the space i needed, hoping the length of the country was big enough as she was going back to Connecticut"

"No no no, Finn i told you to get rid of that phone"

"Yeah but i thought i would keep it just in case, so last night huh?"

"Yeah last night, now what did she say?, she was going back to Connecticut?" Logan asked

"Yeah, she said she was about to board her plane, now tell Uncle Finny all about last night"

"I saw her at a coffee shop and things escalated, i don't know what im going to do, i gotta go"

"Wait Lo..." Finn didn't have chance to finish his sentence as Logan cut him off, downing the drink in his hands, he poured himself another and another, as the volume of alcohol in his blood increased after every drink, Logan couldn't help but think about that night, her soft pale pink skin coming into contact with his lips, the feel of her as he plunged inside her and the smell of her hair as he cuddled her afterwards, Logan didn't know how long he had been sat there, but he awoke from his stupor when there was banging on his door, quickly getting up to answer the door, all his hope of it being Rory were dashed as Finn, Colin and Steph came marching past him.

"Tutt tutt tutt, you naughty boy" Finn waggled his finger at him,

"What happened?, where's Rory? Is she OK?" Steph asked in quick succession,

"leave him alone both of you, he needs to process" Colin spoke, his voice sounding distant, Colin came into the living room and placed glasses in their hands. They all looked at Logan awaiting an explanation, he nodded and they all sat facing him, he told them what had happened, leaving out intimate points and waited for their reaction.

"Just like that?" Steph asked shocked,

"Er yeah"

"No Date, No Romance, Just..." Finn trailed off

"Yeah" Logan nodded

"And this morning?" Colin asked, knowing that's what they all wanted to know next,

"I told her i needed space" Logan winced as he heard the reactions from his friends, berating him for his behavior, telling him what a callous asshole he was and how could he treat her like that, she loved him, he still loved her, listening to them talk Logan had had enough, standing up he yelled, "SHE TURNED ME DOWN REMEMBER, 8 MONTHS AGO, I LOVE RORY GILMORE, SHE IS THE ONLY WOMAN I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO LOVE AND THE ONLY WOMAN I THINK I WILL EVER TRULY LOVE AND SHE BROKE MY HEART, SHE SAID NO, I MADE A FOOL OF MYSELF IN FRONT OF HER ENTIRE FAMILY AND SHE SAID NO... NOW I'M SORRY IF I NEEDED TIME TO THINK ABOUT WHAT HAD HAPPENED IT WAS GREAT AND I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT HAD HAPPENED MYSELF UNTIL SHE WALKED OUT OF THAT DOOR" he pointed behind him "BUT I NEED TIME, OK, OK, OK" he aimed at each of them in turn. His chastised friends nodded and he turned to the TV and put the music channel on, "I will call her OK, just give me time"


	3. Chapter 3

6 weeks had gone by and Rory had not heard a thing from Logan, she had pushed herself into her work and her family, she had moved in to the apartment above the Diner and hadn't spoken a word to anyone but her mom about what had happened in California, her first couple of weeks back had been hard, she had began to feel a little run down but she reasoned that her life had gone from being fast paced to very slow abruptly and figured it was just her body adjusting to the change, tonight was Friday night dinner and she was glad she was no longer feeling queasy.

Walking into her grandparents house she greeted them and sat across from her mom, Rory accepted the drink from her Grandfather and listened as they told stories of the past week, not long after, they were seated for dinner, and the maid brought in the first course, Avocado salad, she wolfed it down and didn't realize she was getting looks from everyone at the table, Rory only usually ate the avocado and left the rest, when her plate was clean the maid took it away and replaced it with the roasted duck, the smell hit Rory's nose and her stomach flipped, bolting for the bathroom, she emptied her stomach and heaved when her stomach had nothing else to give, feeling a hand on her back rubbing it soothingly, she looked up into the concerned eyes of her mother, who passed her a glass of water and helped her up. Walking back into the dining room, Emily had the maid take the food back into the kitchen and Rory was grateful, the smell had caused all of this.

"I'm going to take her home, i think she is sick, some well earned rest should put her right" Lorelei explained to her parents, guiding Rory to the car, she placed her in the passenger seat and went back for their coats and purses.

"Did she throw up" Emily inquired before Lorelei could leave,

"Yeah, but like i said she will be fine, i will take her to the doctor tomorrow, there's a stomach bug going around"

"I hadn't heard" suspiciousness rising in Emily's tone,

"Around Stars Hollow" Lorelei clarified, she quickly turned before her mother could ask anymore questions and got into the car, driving through the gate, she took a left instead of a right and continued until she saw a sign for a 24hr pharmacy, parking up she looked at Rory in the seat next to her, Rory had dozed off whilst waiting for her and Lorelei was glad of it. Walking into the pharmacy, she arrived at the counter and explained the situation to the woman in front of her, the woman took her along some shelves and placed a few things into a small basket, coming back to the counter she explained,

"I have put a pregnancy test in there, you might not need it but its best we cover all the options, now if that is positive the ginger ale, crackers, and apple juice will help, but should it prove negative i have included some over the counter stomach settlers and some aspirin. Either way you must get yourself to the doctors first thing, that will be $25.95"

Lorelei payed the woman and made her way back to her car, noticing Rory was still asleep she drove back to Star Hollow and pulled the car into the driveway. Waking Rory she guided her into the house and cringed when she smelt the food Luke had been cooking, Rory again bolted for the bathroom and Lorelei followed her, after she was finished heaving up the small amount of water she had had since her last spell of sickness, Lorelei sat her up and passed her the pregnancy test, Rory's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously at her mom,

"I dont need this"

"Just check please, for me"

"But mom i'm on the pill"

"I know but just check anyway, cover all the basis"

"Fine" Lorelei left whilst Rory took the test, walking back in after suitable amount of time, she looked at her daughter's ashen face, Rory pushed the pregnancy test towards her mom and sure enough there was the little pink cross, her daughter was pregnant.

"Oh Crap" Lorelei verbalised

"You're telling me" Rory deadpanned.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke and Lorelai sat on the sofa and watched as Rory paced, Luke's gaze shifting from his wife to his step-daughter,

"Does someone wanna tell me whats going on?" Luke asked and Rory stopped pacing, looking at her step-father Rory gulped, she knew there was disappointment to come and knew that although he wasn't related to her by blood she had always valued his love and opinion of her and she knew it would never be the same again.

"I'm pregnant"

Luke looked from his wife to Rory and back again, a look of pure shock etched on his face,

"Wh... Whe... How?" Luke asked barely able to form the words,

"Well you see dear when a man and woman love each other very much" Lorelei began to explain mockingly,

"I know that, i just mean well... erm... do you know who the father is?"

Lorelei smacked him on the arm and Rory sunk into the chair behind her, her hands covering her face as she began to sob,

"Of course i know who the father is, what do you think i am, i may have committed some questionable acts in the past but i would never" Rory continued to sob but couldn't get the rest of the words out, Luke stood and pulled her up into a hug,

"I know you know who the father is, i'm asking who he is and whatever happens and whatever you decide to do, we will be here to support you"

Rory hugged him harder back but continued to cry,

"What do you mean what she decides to do?" Lorelei asked and Luke heard the warning signs in her tone, he turned to her and tried to speak but he couldn't form the words,he would never do that to a child or ask someone he loved to do that but that didn't mean that Rory was going to keep the baby. Rory sat back down and Luke joined Lorelei back on the sofa, still not looking at her,

"I'm keeping this baby, it isnt the poor child's fault i decided to open my legs without thinking of the consequences, i will raise it and i will inform Logan about it when it is born"

"Logan?" Luke questioned, "But its been like 9 months since you seen him hasn't it"

Lorelei stood up as Rory was about to answer, walking over to Rory she put her arm around her as she explained to Luke about everything that had happened the day before she had come home.

Rory and her parents sat and spoke about what they were going to do and made plans well into the night, eventually Luke put a stop to it and ordered everyone to bed. The next morning he would go to the bank and make sure his first grandchild had something when they were older.

The next morning Lorelei sat at the kitchen table, having had her coffee already this morning she waited for Rory to get up, looking at her daughter's bedroom door, she realised that nothing would ever be the same again, her precious little angel who had gone around town inviting people to a caterpillars funeral dressed up in fairy wings and who had once sat near a weeping willow telling it jokes to try and cheer it up. Lorelei continued to let her mind wander and was only brought out of her thoughts by her daughters bedroom door opening, Rory looked as if she had had about an hours sleep and remembering what it was like when she got pregnant, she knew that was quite possibly the case. Lorelei told Rory that she had made her an appointment for 9am and watched as Rory disappeared to have a shower, once again Lorelei was sucked into her thoughts.

Driving to the clinic, silence filled the car, which made the journey seem a whole lot longer than it already was, Stepping out of the car when they arrived Rory glanced up at the sterile building, noticing the people near the windows and feeling like they were silently judging her. Lorelei confirmed the appointment with the receptionist and sat next to her daughter in the waiting area, they hadn't been waiting long when a small woman approached them and gestured for them to follow her, once inside an examination room, she turned and introduced herself,

"Hi, I'm Dr Montoya, What are we here for today" she smiled

"I'm pregnant" Rory blurted out,

"Ok well first can i get your name?"

"Its Lorelei Leigh Gilmore"

"Ok let me just look you up on the system" the doctor turned to the computer and began typing,

"Mother, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, Father, Christopher Hayden" The Gilmore Girls nodded,

"Ok so first i would like to confirm your pregnant, so im going to ask you to urinate into this little container and we will see what that tells us and then we will take bloods and do an ultrasound from there" She passed Rory the small container and Lorelei and the doctor waited patiently until she returned, when she did the doctor dipped four different things from her test kit into the urine, laid them on some paper towels whilst they worked and discarded the urine and waited, the doctor then explained that by all indication she was pregnant and after drawing blood she instructed Rory to lay down and started up the machine, running the wand with the gel on over her lower abdomen the doctor looked intently at the screen, after pressing a few buttons, she switched the machine off and handed Rory a wipe to clean herself up.

"well Miss Gilmore you are pregnant, we can't see much on the ultrasound yet but the HCG test came back positive, its always a precaution to take bloods, but i can say that i am pretty certain you are pregnant. I would like to book you in for another appointment in 4 weeks from now, and we will see how things are going" the doctor showed them out after giving Rory some general advice about morning sickness and general diet. Rory let herself be led to the car and sat down in the passenger seat, the doctor had confirmed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Rory sat in Luke's diner, rubbing her hand on her growing stomach, she had had to explain to her Grandparents that she was pregnant, at the moment she was only talking to her Grandfather who had been disappointed in her but hadn't decided to give her a lecture, she had graduated from Chilton and Yale before she became pregnant but in Emily Gilmore's eyes that didn't matter. Explaining to the town had been easier than she thought, no one had judged her and they were trying to help her with everything they could, she had her trust fund from her Great Grandmother Trix, so if she was going to be alone, raising this baby, she wouldn't ever have to worry about money, she had moved into the apartment above the diner when she had began to show and Luke and Lorelai had helped her make it her own. She knew she was going to be fine.

Luke stood behind the counter, keeping an eye on his step-daughter, she would absent mindedly rub her hand over her tummy every now and again, the first couple of months had been rough on her, her morning sickness was very bad, it seemed the baby didn't like the smell of any kind of meat seasoning and he had had to serve her plain grilled chicken on lots of occasions, she would sit and observe Stars Hollow every morning and would be lost in her thoughts, but Luke was troubled, he had found himself getting more and more wound up as events went on, thinking more and more of Anna and April, he couldn't help but wonder about what she had gone through alone and how Logan would feel when he was confronted with the little bundle of joy when she was born, they had found out she was a girl some weeks before and they all had been ecstatic. Luke shook the thoughts of Logan from his head and continued on his daily routine, Rory would be having a baby shower later on and he had told her he wanted her downstairs where he could see her because he was worried, this had not been entirely untrue but Lorelai and Sookie wanted her out of the way so the could set up in the apartment, Luke was brought out of his daze by his cellphone ringing,

"Hello... yeah... ok... alright Lorelei... Love you too... Bye" Luke put the phone back in his pocket and made his way over to the table near the window, reserved especially for Rory, "Rory, come on it's time for you to rest" Luke prodded, hoping she would take the bait and go upstairs,

"Yeah, i am getting a bit tired" Rory rubbed her tummy "Come on baby, it's sleepy time" she wasn't really tired but she knew there was no point in arguing with Luke. Letting him lead her up the stairs to the apartment, Rory jumped when she entered and inside all her friends were there, feeling tears form in her eyes, she smiled and hugged them all in turn. Playing some baby related games and eating came first and after a while Lorelei noticed Rory beginning to get sleepy,

"Gift time" Lorelei squealed, as she handed Rory a box, inside was a blanket which was made of some of Rory's clothes over the years, and underneath that there was a quilt making kit. Sookie was next and had got her a set of 7 days of the week baby grows and some girly baby accessories. Paris had bought her a stroller and a car seat and Lane had got her some cute little rock band t-shirts, including Hep Alien. Rory was overwhelmed by all the gifts and hugged all her friends, each left and Rory settled down to get some sleep.

The next two and a half months were uneventful, her bump was quite large by this time and Rory got tired more often, Luke had installed a buzzer upstairs so that if Rory needed anything she could buzz and Luke would check on her. 1 week before her due date, Lane was serving customers when the buzzer went off, she finished the order and was about to give it to Caesar when it went off again, but this time kept going, this was the signal, this was how they had arranged for her to tell anyone in the diner if she went into labor. Lane ran up the stairs and rushed into the apartment, Rory was sat on the floor, breathing deeply and crying,

"Lane its too early" she choked out

"Its fine, its only a week early, come on lets get you to the hospital" Lane moved around behind her and guided her up, grabbing her bag on the way out she got Rory into the car, they rang Lorelei and she was meeting them at the hospital, and would ring Luke who was out of town on a culinary trip. Lane arrived at the hospital and got Rory checked in and the paperwork filled out, Rory wasn't dilated by much and the doctors were sure it was going to take a long time.

Meanwhile in San Francisco...

Luke had stepped off the plane and made his way to his hotel, he was on a mission and whilst he felt guilty for not fully telling Rory and Lorelai why he was in San Fran, he was visiting a culinary institute but that wasn't his sole purpose for being in this part of the country, he was here to talk to Logan. After doing some research he found Logan's business easily and walked up to the reception desk,

"Hi, my names Luke Danes, I'm here to see Logan Huntzberger"

"Do you have an appointment?" the older woman asked sweetly,

"Erm no i don't actually, could you just tell him im here, i really need to speak to him its a family matter, i will wait all day if i have to" Luke explained,

"Well take a seat and i will see if he can see you" the receptionist eyed him curiously, she knew about the Huntzbergers and this man who sat before her didn't look like he was related, smiling to herself she explained to her boss who was here to see him and what he had said it was about, she could hear the confusion in her bosses voice but chose to ignore it when he said he would be right down, before long Logan entered the lobby and walked towards the desk,

"Tracy, you said there was a man to see me?" he asked kindly, Tracy pointed to the man sat with his head in his hands, baseball cap being shifted back and forth and flannel shirt tight over his hunched shoulders, Logan gulped, he recognised the bear of a man as the man who had tried to kill him at the Gilmore's vow renewal, was this Rory's revenge for him not contacting her, he had been too scared, but that didn't mean he deserved a beating. He was brought out of his thoughts by the man approaching him,

"Hi Logan, i really need to talk to you" Luke looked just as scared as he was, Logan noted this as odd but pushed forward anyway,

"Hi Luke, its nice to see you again, sorry it took me so long i had a business matter to settle first", in actual fact he had been pacing his office trying to build up the courage to come down into the lobby, he recognised the name but couldn't place it and didn't want to be pulled into something he didn't want but after a while he had just pushed himself to get on the elevator and decided he would have to go see him at some time. "shall we" Logan gestured to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, it wasn't a very tall building but the silence and Luke's shifting was making him very nervous which in turn was making the ride feel way too long. As they entered Logan's office finally Logan offered Luke a drink and told him to take a seat. Both seemed to stare at each other for a long time before Luke suddenly stood, making Logan jump,

"I need you to agree to some conditions before i tell you what i am about to tell you" Luke stated and Logan nodded his curiosity getting the better of him,

"First, you will listen to everything i have to say before you speak, second if you do anything to hurt anyone in my family i will personally track you down and kill you, am i understood" Luke waited whilst Logan seemed to be thinking and quietly agreed,

"Rory moved back in with me and Lorelei after she came back from the campaign trail, she was fine and seemed to be pushing herself to work on anything she could get her hands on, she was determined but 6 weeks in it was all thrown out of the window, she went to the doctor... and... well... she's pregnant Logan" Luke looked at Logan and watched as his face became paler and paler, Logan lurched for the small bin at the side of his desk and emptied his stomach, wiping his mouth he looked at Luke,

"she... what... i mean... one night... pregnant?" Logan was having trouble forming his words and Luke was worried for a minute that he might pass out,

"yeah she is 8 and a half months, nobody knows im here talking to you, i had to come and tell you, not long ago i found out i had a daughter, by the time i found out she was already 14 and i had missed lots of important things, now i know this has to be a shock and Rory said she was going to tell you once she was born but i couldn't wait i needed to tell you, father to father, i needed you not to go through what i went through, i love Rory like she is my own daughter but i couldn't allow her to put anybody through that"

"A girl, its... a... girl?" Logan asked shakily,

"Yeah" Luke pulled open his wallet and pulled out the most recent scan photo, passing it to Logan he watched carefully as his face went through a range of emotions,

"I'm going to be a father" Logan smiled as he stroked his fingers over the little picture, "Im going to have a little princess?" he looked up at Luke and Luke released a breath, watching Logan, he felt the smile grace his lips,

"Now im not going to do the whole intentions speech, i just needed to tell you and Logan? I wanted to make sure you knew what i expected of you at what your responsibilities are" Luke finished his speech just as his phone began to ring, flipping it open he answered, "Hi Lorelai, yeah I'm ok, she what, but its a week early, well Gilmore women are usually late, ok i will get on the first flight back" he put the phone down and looked over at Logan who seemed to be packing up his phone and laptop, "she has gone into labor, i've gotta go, but remember what i've told you"

"what are you talking about im coming with you, we can take the jet, it will be faster" Logan moved passed Luke, who followed him to the elevator and to a car that was parked outside,

"You dont have to come with me you know" Luke informed Logan,

"I know but i want to be there for Rory and i want to meet my little baby girl" Logan explained,

Before long Logan and Luke were sat on the jet as it sailed through the sky to there destination, Logan called Honor, Steph, Colin and Finn and explained the situation and swore them all to secrecy, he asked them all to meet him at the hospital and they were all on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

Honor was the first to arrive at the hospital, walking up to reception she asked for Rory Gilmore and was pointed in the general direction after convincing the lady on the desk that she was her sister, Honor walked down the hall and stopped outside a small room, breathing in and out slowly she walked into the room, everyone turned and looked at her and she smiled, walking over to Rory she grabbed her hand and Rory looked at her shocked but before she has chance to ask her what she was doing there Rory needed to push, the doctor asked everyone to leave but Honor and Lorelei stood firm, Lorelei wasnt about to leave her daughter to give birth alone and Honor explained she was there is her brothers absence. The doctor allowed them to stay and instructed Rory to push, Rory pushed as hard as she could and when the contraction was over the doctor told her she could see the head and that she would need to push again, Rory pushed as hard as she could using Lorelei and Honor as leverage she could feel the head pushing its way out, once the contraction was over the doctor told her one more big push and her baby would be born, Rory breathed in and then as soon as the last contraction had gone the next one came, pushing harder than she knew was possible Rory could feel her determination and strength waning, suddenly she felt a huge release and the doctor announced it was a girl, the nurses whisked the baby to the observation table, Rory began to worry her baby hadn't cried, frantically she pushed herself up to look at the crowd of nurses around her baby, suddenly a loud squeal sounded and Rory noticed the nurses breathing sighs of relief, they handed Rory a small bundle and Rory came face to face with her beautiful baby girl. Looking down at the small baby, Rory felt more love than she had ever known. Soon her baby was taken from her so they both could get some rest, Honor and Lorelei went out into the corridor and announced the arrival of a 7.9lb baby girl. Honor moved away from the group after some discussion and Lorelei followed her, needing to ask her some questions,

"So Rory told you then?" Lorelei asked,

"No Logan called me and asked me to come, he said that Rory was pregnant, had gone into labor and he was on his way, why didn't he tell me about this before now?" Honor asked

"Well Rory said she was going to tell Logan once her baby was born, but i guess she could have decided to tell him before" Lorelei answered,

"Logan said to tell you that he was on his way with Luke"

"Luke? What's he doing with Logan?"

"I dont know, he just told me to tell you, they should be here soon they are taking the jet" Honor explained.

Honor and Lorelei decided to go and get some proper coffee and some food, and waited at the hospital for the men to arrive. A Few hours later Luke and Logan rushed into the waiting room, there sat Finn, Colin and Steph, they gestured to a door and Luke walked into the room, Logan hesitated and told Luke to tell Rory he was there and to call him if he wanted to see him.

Luke walked into the room and smiled as his gorgeous wife hugged his beautiful step-daughter who in turn cradled a small bundle. Lorelei looked up and smiled at him, she walked towards him, kissed and hugged him then pulled away and smacked his arm,

"What did you do?"she asked,

"I went to see Logan" Luke mumbled, Lorelei was about to launch into a rant about how it wasn't his place and how could he do that to Rory, but the woman in question spoke up,

"Mom its ok, i was going to call him anyway and ask him to meet me as soon as possible, i was going to introduce him to his daughter and Honor to her niece, this just sped up the process, is he here?" she questioned Luke, who nodded in response, "Could you ask him to come in please?" Rory sat herself up and straightened herself out, waiting patiently as her mom, Luke and Honor filed out of the room, the door opened again and she saw his face as he popped his head into the room, he looked happy and scared all at the same time. He slowly walked over to her and after a few seconds of looking into her eyes he looked down at the bundle in her arms,

"Do you want to hold her?" Rory asked in almost a whisper, Logan looked at the tiny face, with her mother's nose and her mother's lips, her big eyes open and staring at him, Logan lowered himself on to the bed next to Rory and reached out for his baby, Rory instructed him on how to hold her and Logan felt a warm feeling surge through him and the tiny baby fit perfectly in his arms, opening the blanket slightly he ran his fingertips over the tiny fingers and tiny toes of his daughter, her big eyes staring at him intently, he swore for a second he was looking at Rory when she was curious about something, then her eyes fluttered closed, she yawned and as she snuggled into him he could feel tears in his eyes and on his cheeks,

"She's so beautiful, Rory, Does she have a name?"

"I would like to call her Lorelei Rose Honor Huntzberger, if that ok"

"Thats absolutely fine," he smiled at her, deciding he would ask her later why she had kept the pregnancy from him, he stared at his daughter sleeping soundly in his arms, Soon a nurse came to take the baby back to the nursery, she produced a cotton swab and and once she had the baby settled in its little cot, she asked Logan to open his mouth, when Logan questioned her, Rory explained that she knew eventually that people would question her daughters paternity, and would like to get any doubt out of anybody's mind as soon as possible, Logan did as the nurse asked and ran the swab along the inside of his cheeks and handed it back to her, he looked at Rory and knew she didn't mean him, he trusted Rory and knew she would never deceive him, he knew she was talking about his parents and their lawyers.

The next morning Logan awoke in the chair next to an empty hospital bed, quickly sitting up he rubbed his eyes and stretched, making his way out of the room he saw Rory holding his daughter and talking to her Grandparents, they were having a discussion before Emily turned and left and Richard followed sheepishly, neither one noticing Logan watching. Rory came back to the room and got back into bed carefully, Logan asked if he could bring their friends in and Rory nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Colin, Steph and Finn, filed into the room and watched as Logan took the baby from Rory's arms and turned to face them,

"Guys, I want you to meet Lorelei Rose Honor Huntzberger"

"Can I" Steph asked Rory as she reached for the baby, Rory nodded and Steph sat when she was handed the baby, "She is so beautiful, she looks just like you Rory" Steph smiled at the little baby and ran her fingertips along her nose. Steph kept her in her arms for short while and Rory could see Finn becoming impatient.

"My Turn" Finn almost yelled, Steph stood and waited for Finn to sit in her place before handing the baby over, "Oh love she is the spitting image of you, oh look she is opening her eyes" everyone leaned over to look as the little baby opened her big brown eyes and a little smile formed on her lips as she looked up at her Uncle Finn, Finn couldn't look away and only when the baby closed her eyes again did he look up to find everyone smirking at him,

"What?" he asked,

"Your crying" Colin pointed out,

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Colin do you want to hold her?" Rory asked breaking up their childish argument,

"No its ok, she is so small"

Steph dragged him to the chair, waited for Finn to stand and pushed him to sit down, before Colin could protest anymore Finn placed the tiny girl in his arms, Colin looked down at her and once again she was awake, reaching his hand up to touch her face, he stopped when a tiny hand wrapped around his finger, smiling down at the baby he realised like Finn he was also crying. He had always thought that if any of them got married and had kids that they would be old and boring and now looking around the room he realised he already had a family he just needed to add to it.

The five friends spent a long while passing the baby to one or the other, each becoming more lost in her every time. Rory took time out to feed and change her and afterwards a nurse came and took the baby back to the nursery to sleep. Rory looked at her friends and saw that they all loved her and now they all loved Rose, wiping the tears away that had began to form she sat up straighter and decided she was going to have to talk to them.

"I owe you all an explanation, please listen to me first and i will answer your questions after" she waited whilst all of them nodded in response,

"It all started when i had to interview some business owners in San Fran, I had been given a list and Logan was on it...

"You can skip right to the 'I need space' bit if you want love" Finn interrupted, Rory eyed him then Logan and took his suggestion,

"well ok, so Logan had just told me he needed some space so my original plan was to go back to my hotel and wait, but after thinking for a bit i decided i would come back to connecticut, before boarding the plane i left Logan a voicemail, a couple of weeks later i threw up at Friday night dinner and my mom bought me a pregnancy test, you can probably guess what it said, at first i was confused because i was on the pill but then i realised that about a week before i had gotten an ear infection and had been taking antibiotics, they screwed with their effectiveness I was later told, anyway i spent the first three months worried, I didn't know what to do but i hoped my baby would make it, i have spent my pregnancy deciding what to do, i decided that once she was born i would tell Logan about her, I really wanted to keep my baby and i didn't want the pressure and the stress of Logan or his family trying to get me to get rid of her..."

"I would never have done that"

"I'm sorry, i just couldn't take that chance, I figured that you would have less say if she was already born and then if you don't want anything to do with her its fine"

"What are you talking about, thats my daughter, my little princess and she will have both her mother and her father"

"I'm so glad anyway, thats why i didn't tell anyone but my family, the town found out as i got bigger but they were all sworn to secrecy to outsiders and now she is here i love her so much" Rory was crying by now and so was Steph, everyone came to hug her and assured her that she would be ok and they would help her, Steph and the boys decided to go home not long after, Logan and Rory had things to discuss.

"I want to be a part of my daughters life, I'm not saying that will mean us getting back together because when you refused my proposal you hurt me Rory, I felt my heart break into a million pieces and I'm not sure i can let you do that again"

"Its ok, i understand, I have Rose to focus on now and i know i hurt you but you hurt me too, i was more than willing to move to San Fran with you and get a job over there but you wanted all or nothing and i couldnt give that to you, i wasnt ready that seems stupid saying that now, because i have a daughter with you, which is a much bigger step than getting married but I would really like you to be in her life and be her Daddy. Can I ask why you didn't call when I left"

"I was really scared, we had just had a night of mind-blowing sex, the connections were still there the fireworks but I was too scared to let you back in my life, i felt like i was dying the first time and i didn't know if i would survive that again."

"I never meant to hurt you Logan, I still loved you"

"I still loved you, anyway thats in the past, and we have Rose to think about, hows this going to work Rory i have a business in San Fran i have a home, I know you can't leave here, all your family is here and you need the support."

"I don't know Logan"

Logan stood from his chair and told Rory he needed to make some calls and that he would be back soon, he walked around outside the hospital for a while before making his decision, his business partners had discussed building an East Coast office, he had been putting them off because he knew that they would want him to run it, but now it seemed like the best idea in the world because he needed to be with his daughter. Calling them he made the arrangements and told them he would be back in San Fran next week to finalise everything and to arrange the movers. Walking back into the hospital he focused on Rory's room, walking straight in he didn't realise that Lorelei, Luke and Rory's Grandparents were with her, but before he had time to make his escape they had seen him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Logan? What are you doing here?, are you? Is he the father?" Emily asked looking from Rory to Logan and back again, before Logan had chance to answer, Rory answered for him,

"No we are trying to be friends again, he isn't the father, he just wants to help me, he is a good person" Rory looked at Logan hoping he would agree, but seeing the look on his face Rory knew he wouldn't go along with her lie.

"I am Rose's father"

"But she just said"

"I know what she just said, but you see she knows what this will do to her and me if my family were to find out about this, they would be here requesting paternity tests and wanting contracts signed and all to just protect their precious name and business" Logan explained,

"This is why you wouldn't tell us who the father was?" Richard asked, now understanding that his Granddaughter had not been reckless like he had originally thought she had been being protective,

"Yeah I'm sorry Grandpa and Grandma, I was trying to protect my baby from the Huntzbergers and i really didn't want to deal with them"

Richard and Emily's moods became brighter after processing the news that their Granddaughter had become pregnant by her ex almost fiance, they all sat and enjoyed each others company when the doctor interrupted.

"Rory you can go home tomorrow, I have made some appointments for you and Rose in the coming weeks so we can keep an eye on both your weights and health, the results of the paternity test is back and Rose is indeed Mr Huntzbergers baby, now is there any questions before I file these papers and arrange for the discharge papers?"

"Could I go home tonight?"

"If you really want to, because it is almost 9pm i assumed you would rather stay for the evening and get home tomorrow"

"Yeah I would really like to go home tonight"

"Ok I will get the discharge papers, and you can go" The doctor finished before handing her the papers with the test results and leaving. Logan turned and smiled at Rory and noticed the looks he was receiving from the three Gilmore's, he stood up and moved to face them all and began to explain but before he could he was saved by Rory.

"I ordered the Paternity test, I wanted Logan to be 100% sure that Rose was his, and I wanted to have it ready incase the Huntzbergers decide they want it, if and when we tell them, Logan told me he knew the child was his but i wanted him to never have any doubts and I thought that whilst she was a baby it would be easier on her than if she was maybe old enough to understand and realising that the other side of her family don't think she is actually one of them."

Rory excused herself after explaining and went to get changed into the clothes her mom had brought her, she was taking her daughter home and she was excited for the challenge but extremely frightened as well, luckily Lorelei was going to help her for the first couple of weeks. She felt a little guilty for leaving Logan in the room with her family, she hadn't even told her dad about being pregnant or having a baby yet. Her life had changed so much in 9 months and it still had a hell of a lot of changing to do.

After signing the papers and installing the car seat in her car, Logan had offered to drive and she relaxed in the passenger seat, when she directed him to the diner, they had an awkward conversation about her now living above the diner, once they arrived Logan helped her upstairs with the car seat holding Rose and then went back down for her bag. Logan walked into the small apartment and saw it for the first time, it was like a studio, it had a double bed in one side which was separated from the rest of the room by a curtain and the other side had been decorated for the baby and in the middle was a small kitchen which had been extensively baby proofed, A sofa was just off the kitchen and a small tv was across from the bed. Rory laid the baby is the moses basket near the bed and moved round and sank into the sofa, Logan sat next to her and an awkward silence filled the room, Logan studied the room a little more realising he couldn't see any of Rory's books anywhere,

"Where are all your books?" Logan asked quietly, Rory stood and opened two closet doors that were off to the side, inside one were shelves of books and the other was filled with baby clothes, nappies, wipes and a small selection of child development books, and childrens books.

"Its going to be a while before she can read any of these herself but i thought i could read them to her until she could" Rory explained when she saw him looking at the books, Logan laughed a little and closed the doors,

"I guess i should go, its getting late and i need to find a hotel"

"You can sleep here if you want, the sofa is comfortable and i have spare blankets"

"Only if you are sure"

"Yeah" Rory moved to a small cupboard and pulled out everything he would need for the night, Logan chuckled at how organised she was, and got his bed ready whilst she got a shower. Laying down on the sofa, he watched as she crossed the room and went behind the curtain, Logan tried to get to sleep that night but was unable to, Tomorrow he would have to find a hotel, then in a week he was flying back West, then after that his life would change forever, even if he didn't have anymore kids, he already had Rose, she would need him, Rory would need him, and he loved Rory, but could he let himself get close to her again.


	9. Chapter 9

The light shining through the room woke Logan up the next morning, he rolled onto his back and looked towards the curtain, Rory was singing quietly to Rose and Logan could only just make out which song, he was shocked to find out it was the song playing in the restaurant on their first date. Logan moved his eyes to stare up at the ceiling and within seconds he was drifting into a daydream whilst listening to Rory sing. He thought about his life, how he could come home from work if he wanted to a wife and baby, to a happy family, to the love of his life, he shook his head and came back to reality to find Rory holding Rose and looking at him, an awkward silence was filling the room and Logan opened his mouth to speak but before he could the phone rang.

"Hello, Mother of mine" Rory answered,

"Daughter of mine, we have a small issue, your father is here, and well Babette got to him first and asked him what it's like to be a hot young Grandpa"

"Oh crap, I'll be right over"

Rory hung up and went to get dressed, getting Rose dressed as well she carried her downstairs, getting the stroller out of the store room, she made her way to her mom's house, it was always slow going walking anywhere with Rose because everybody stopped to admire how cute she was and today was no exception, Finally reaching The Crap Shack, she picked Rose out of the stroller, took a deep breath and walked into the house, on the sofa was Lorelei and Chris was pacing back and forth,

"Hey Dad" she said calmly,

"Hey dad, hey dad, is that all you have to say to me?"

"Don't yell please, Rose doesn't like yelling"

"Rose?" Chris frowned and Rory moved towards him and showed him his granddaughter,

"Rose" Chris looked at the baby and his face softened, moving closer he held his arms out and Rory passed her to him, he smiled down at the little girl and gently rubbed his fingers through her tiny amount of auburn hair, Rory and Lorelei looked at each other and sighed, maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"What's her name?"

"Lorelei Rose Honor Huntzberger" Rory smiled,

"Huntzberger? As in Logan?" Chris asked confused, he thought they had broken up,

"No Dad, Mitchum" Rory deadpanned, "Of course Logan"

Christopher handed Rose to Lorelei and gestured for Rory to follow him into the kitchen, Rory sat at the kitchen table and watched as Chris paced,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I have spoken to you maybe twice on the phone since I got pregnant and you haven't been to visit me once until today, what did you expect me to do, leave you a voice mail, 'oh hi dad, yeah it's me Rory, you know your daughter, yeah well I'm pregnant and its Logan's, OK bye' that would have gone down about as well as it is now, I would be happy if you didn't blame this all on me, you are unreachable on normal days, you call when you want something and you visit when something has happened or is up"

"I do not"

"When your dad died, when Sherri left you, when you needed mom to help with Gigi, when you were coerced by Emily Gilmore to break up mom and Luke" Rory listed, "I could go on, but I won't"

Chris stopped pacing abruptly, pulled the chair out and sat on it, putting his head in his hands he muttered under his breathe for a few seconds before raising his head to look at his daughter, whenever he looked at her he would see the little girl that was always so excited to see him, he would see the little girl that loved her Daddy, but looking at her now he realized she was a grown up, she had her own daughter now and she could see him for what he was a coward and a failure, shaking his thoughts from his head he called Lorelei and took Rose from her, holding her he realized he had a second chance with this little girl and he had to prove himself the best Grandpa ever. The three adults sat around the table talking and slowly Christopher got used to the idea, after Rory stood and told Lorelei and Chris that Rose had a pressing appointment with her dinner and was to have a nap.

Arriving back at the Diner, Rory carried Rose upstairs, putting Rose into the travel cot to play she went to start the coffee maker, Rory had noticed the man sitting on her sofa, moving towards the bathroom she jumped when the man spoke,

"God Colin, you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, didn't Luke tell you I was up here?, he told me to wait up here for you"

"Must have slipped his mind"

"Well I have been sent to pick you and Rose up, we are also picking Steph up in about an hour" he said looking at his watch.

"Why where are we all going?" Rory asked

"Honor said she had texted you, she has invited everyone for dinner and has sent me to pick you up"

Rory packed a diaper bag for Rose and some other things just in case and passed them to Colin along with her car keys for him to get the car seat out of her car, Rory noticed the neatly folded pile of bedding on the sofa and sighed when she realized Logan had left whilst she had been at her mom's but put it to the back of her mind, she refused to think about her and Logan now she had Rose to think about. Rory collected Rose from her cot and followed Colin down the stairs.

The dinner at Honor's house was going wonderfully, Rose had cuddle from all her new aunts and uncles and had been content the rest of the evening, Honor was obsessed with her new niece she had already given her some small pieces of jewelry that she would never be able to wear with her being a baby and had already said she wanted to take her hopping for some cute clothes. Sitting around the dining room table everyone was very tired but they were about to get abruptly woken up when the front door slammed and Shira Huntzberger's voice resonated through the hall into the dining room.

"Honor, Honor where are you?"

Everyone in the dining room scrambled and Honor passed Rose to Rory and Rory hid in the corner behind a large decorative couch that Colin, Logan and Finn sat on and pretended to be having a conversation. Shira waltzed in and saw everyone there she pulled Honor into the other room and spoke to her briefly before she left. Honor walked back in and sighed in relief that her mother was gone and that she hadn't seen Rory or more importantly Rose.


	10. Chapter 10

The last three years had gone by so fast, Rose was now almost three and had started going to a pre-school in stars hollow whilst Rory worked free-lance from home, she had had some articles published in some major newspapers and she was always getting job offers from papers around the country and some further afield but she didn't want to move whilst Rose was still so young and she knew she wouldn't have as much time with her young daughter.

Logan had moved back to Hartford to be closer to his daughter and had started to have a better relationship with his father, they had successfully kept Rose a secret from his family and she had a normal childhood so far.

That afternoon Rory was set to pick Rose up from school as they were getting ready to go to The Vineyard for Rose's 3rd birthday and she needed to pack also, walking up the stairs Rory couldn't help but think about the fun she was going to have at the house with Rose and her friends and Logan. Logan was a subject that had passed through Rory thoughts more often recently, they had gone out to dinner a few times as they had things to discuss about Rose but every time it had gotten to the point where Rory thought they were finally getting somewhere and the meal would end. Rory had walked into her apartment and not noticed Colin and Finn sitting on her sofa with Rose.

"Hey Mummy"

Rory almost jumped out of her skin when she heard her daughter's voice and Rose giggled at her mummy and Finn and Colin smiled,

"Hey Kitten, we have come to pick you and the baby girl up for the you-know-what" Finn smiled, Finn and Rose stayed on the sofa playing whilst Colin helped Rory pack. It didn't take long to have everything sorted and they were in Finn's SUV on the road within the hour. By the time that they got to The Vineyard Rose and Rory were sleeping in the back seat, and Finn unbuckled Rose and carried her in the house. Logan was in the front room setting things up when they arrived and pointed Finn to Roses room. When Rory didn't follow inside Logan went out and saw Colin trying to wake her up, Logan tapped him on the shoulder and he moved aside, hooking his hands underneath her legs and around her back he picked her up and carefully carried her into the house, he lowered her to the sofa and went to let go when she snuggled her face into his neck and everyone there noticed his smile, she curled away from him but as she did she told him she loved him, and his smile dropped, their friends pretended they didn't hear and Logan went to check on Rose.

The next morning everyone got out of bed and pretended they hadn't seen or heard anything the night before, the boys took Rose shopping and the girls had some free time to their selves, they had set up for lunch and were just hanging out on the patio when Shira Huntzberger appeared out of nowhere,

"Honor darling, I'm really sorry for interrupting your party but I have got to shut it down as me and your father need it for the weekend because he has…" Shira had started but stopped when she noticed Rory trying her hardest to be invisible.

"What is SHE doing here, besides being uncultured and not suitable to be associated with this family, she broke my sons heart and she has no right to be on my property, he hasn't been on a proper date since you broke up with him and ruined his life, personally I think he just needs to realize you were never good enough for him in the first place and he will be fine, but this all doesn't explain what the hell she is doing here?" Shira turned her gaze from Rory to Honor as if she was waiting for an answer, the silence was becoming unbearable when Rose came running in and ran screaming,

"Mummy help, Daddy keeps trying to tickle me and I think I'm going to pee my pants" Rose ran straight into Rory's arms and giggled when Rory picked her up and kissed all over her face, Logan ran in and tried to get to Rose but Rory kept turning and dodging him,

"Daddy no stop it, I need to pee" Rory turned her back on Logan and put Rose down on the floor,

"Run baby, quickly I'll hold off Daddy" Rory turned back around and Logan began to tickle her too,

"If I can't get to Rose, I will have to get you instead" Everyone was watching the cute spectacle that was happening around them and totally forgot that Shira was in the room until she cleared her throat, everyone turned to look at her, she waved and left with an evil grin on her face and everybody was too stunned to stop her. Rory looked between her daughter and Logan and fainted, Logan caught her before he hit the ground, but everyone knew, the thing they had been dreading for three years had happened.


End file.
